


Amber Brilliance

by NotPersephone



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bedannibal in Florence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, bedannibalprompts, fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPersephone/pseuds/NotPersephone
Summary: They both stared at the window, the sound of rain harsh and cold against the glass. The apartment, on the other hand, was soaked in a soft, golden light of the lamps, radiating inviting comfort.“We should stay in,” Hannibal broke the silence by breaking first.





	Amber Brilliance

The clothes laid idly on the bed, waiting patiently for life to be breathed into them, a cobalt dress and a black tuxedo whose owners seemed reluctant to acknowledge them. Wrapped in her silk robe, Bedelia stood by the window, her hair arranged in luscious curls, her make up set at the ready on the vanity, but her gaze remained fixed on the glass. Heavy rain obstructed her view, tapping against the window panes and covering the city like a waterfall. The only thing visible through the torrent was the glow of the street lights, turning the panorama into an elaborate impressionist painting.

The downpour came unexpectedly and it appeared it was here to stay. Not the best evening for a dinner party they were invited to. As the “Fells” took the social circles of academia by storm, they became the most sought-after couple at all events. Never one to entertain guests back in Baltimore, Bedelia took great pleasure in their evening engagements. And Hannibal always made sure she did, provided no rude person crossed his path, but, luckily, they mostly pondered to his ego.

But tonight was not one of those evenings. Still, she was certain Hannibal looked forward to the dinner; more adoring eyes and eager ears hanging onto his every word. She sensed him standing behind her, although she did not hear his steps. He moved quietly like a seasoned hunter, but she grew accustomed to his sudden appearances. His presence always felt familiar.

“It is quite a deluge,” he said and she turned her head to look at him; it was a mundane but surprising comment.

“Yes, it is,” she replied, knowing that the exchange was pointless. They were never ones to engage in small talk, but now it seemed they both had the same thing on their mind, yet neither of them was willing to voice it out loud.

They both stared at the window, the sound of rain harsh and cold against the glass. The apartment, on the other hand, was soaked in a soft, golden light of the lamps, radiating inviting comfort. The sensation was amplified by the flickering fire which Hannibal started to ensure Bedelia was warm after her bath.

“We should stay in,” Hannibal broke the silence by breaking first.

“What about the invitation?” she persisted, wanting to be certain of the sincerity of his proposal.

“The best part of every event is right here with me,” he responded by sneaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. The corners of Bedelia’s lips curled up in a tiny smile.

“Just you and me, cosy and warm,” his warm breath on her skin emphasises the image his words conjured.

“If you insist,” she agreed with pretended reluctance, although the same thought had been persisting in her mind since she heard the first drops of rain outside.

“I have been looking forward to preparing mulled wine,” Hannibal beamed enthusiastically, “It will only take a moment.”

And with that final word, he released her from his embrace and headed for the kitchen at once, leaving Bedelia alone and slightly amused. She did think he would sacrifice the palette of a good vintage on something so plain. Yet, soon enough a smell of spices filled the air, warming the space further, together with the heat of the stove.

Bedelia took their clothes and hung them back in the closet, their purpose unfulfilled and awaiting a more opportune night. She did not change, opting for the comfort of her robe; wasn’t that the point of “nights in”? The social concept still appeared strange to her, but so did sharing a life with someone, yet here they were. Together.

“Make yourself comfortable. I will join you in a minute,” Hannibal’s voice echoed from the kitchen as she walked into the living room.

Her eyes followed the inviting blaze of the fireplace and she was surprised to see that their usual armchairs had been moved aside. There were cushions and a blanket elegantly spread in front of the fire that were not there before. Bedelia stared at the set-up, unwilling to succumb to the idea.

“Sit down, please” Hannibal appeared behind her with two glasses of steaming ruby drink.

“I haven’t sat on the floor since I was a teenager,” she crossed her arms, still staring at the arrangement, “I doubt it would be enjoyable now.”

“More than enjoyable,” Hannibal walked pass her and sank to the cushions, his eyes twinkling with anticipation, “It is _snug_.”

He looked at her and waited patiently until she finally joined him.

“Be careful, it is hot,” he handed her a glass with caution and she settled herself before him.

His arms and legs circled around her frame as she drank the aromatic wine, enjoying the way it warmed her from the inside. Still, Hannibal’s embrace was working even better than the drink.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked while leaning back ever so slightly and making her sink into his arms more so.

“Yes,” she sighted, the drink was now left forgotten as she tucked her head under his chin, relishing the heat and the tender way he held her.

“I am glad,” he whispered, nuzzling her hair and Bedelia closed her eyes. She smelled the lime and pomegranate soap on his skin, mixed with his own, distinctive scent, one she found as inviting as his warmth.

She sensed Hannibal turning his head to the side to take a closer look at her as something had caught his attention.

“What it is?” she opened her eyes and looked up meeting his stare.

“I am simply admiring the way the amber brilliance illuminates your face,” he responded, smiling at her.

“You never fail to provide the most elaborate epithets, Hannibal,” she teased him.

Hannibal felt silent, turning his head back and Bedelia wondered if she offended him in some way. But then he looked at her again, his eyes wide and adoring.

“You are beautiful,” three simple words, possibly the most straightforward compliment she had ever heard coming from his lips. His eyes continued to stare at her; he luxuriated in every moment of honesty, having waited so long to shed his pretence before her.

A well-known heat advanced to her face, the first signal of blush threating to colour her skin. One she could not control, much like the effect he had on her. The realisation only made it more prominent.

Hannibal’s hand touched her cheek and his thumb brushed her pink skin. He turned her in his arms and kissed her, his lips pressing eagerly against hers, as heartfelt as his words. There was an endless conversation between their lips and tongues, one she would never tire of.

She pulled her with him as he slowly guided her to lie on the blanket. He kissed her again and again as his fingers undid her sash and opened her robe. Bedelia’s skin felt suddenly cold, removed from his cosy embrace and no longer covered by any material, but it was soon remedied by his searing lips and warm hands enveloping every inch of her body.

Bedelia had never given herself so completely to anyone before; she was always in control, her mind remaining alert, not allowing herself to surrender. Now all thoughts slipped into oblivion as Hannibal’s mouth played at her most sensitive places. He seemed to know her body better than she did.

Finally, she tagged at his shirt, needing to feel his skin against hers and pulled at his trousers, wanting more of him. When he joined himself with her at last, he whispered words of devotion against her skin. It was not something she would allow before, but with him, it made her shiver.

His moves were unrushed and deliberate, every deep thrust interspersed with ardent kisses. He placed her arms above her head, holding them down, palms together, their fingers interlaced firmly. Bedelia arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. They rocked together in perfect unison. The sounds of their pleasure were drowning the crackling of the fire and the drumming of the rain, as they brought each other closer and closer to their fulfilment.

 

“Would you like another drink?” Hannibal’s voice was hushed as they lingered together in the rosy afterglow.

“No, thank you,” Bedelia laid on his chest and his fingers danced on her back in an unrushed rhythm, the fire still sparking erratically before them.

She lifted herself up to look at him and Hannibal grunted, his hand moving to guide her back onto his chest. He pressed her closer as if wanting to imprint her form on his body. Something that was not necessary, she chuckled at the thought, they already fitted so seamlessly together. Bedelia nuzzled his shoulder and kissed his chest, making him smile in delight. The fingers on her skin began to move with purpose again, as she shifted to sit astride his thighs.

They made love two more times that evening before finally drifting off, limbs entwined, spent and sated. The flames slowly turned to ashes, as they slept soundly, keeping each other warm. The heavy rainfall continued to torment the city, but it was nothing but a distant vibration. They were suspended in a world of their own, undisturbed and peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I got asking for bedannibal making love while it rains. I've added the fireplace for extra cosiness.  
> We all know this happened.


End file.
